The use of a safe, complete, and environmentally benign process is useful in the disposal of medical waste materials. Medical waste materials may be in liquid or solid form. Exemplary types of medical waste materials include human tissues and organs removed during a medical treatment process. Other exemplary medical waste materials include biological organisms, either living or dead, which result from activities in a medical laboratory.
The conventional method for disposing of medical waste materials uses incineration technology. In particular, the medical waste materials are placed within a container such as bin, and the container is placed within a natural gas or electric incinerator. The heat of the incinerator burns the medical waste material. However, incineration of medical waste materials can result in harmful gases, offensive odors, and other dangerous conditions. For example, the incinerated waste material may result in harmful, partially combusted gas species. Additionally, the medical waste material tends to coke on the incinerator. These and other issues make incineration of medical waste materials difficult.